ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of Delia/Chapter 4
Chapter Floor Mr. Mijiggi Author's NOte:- I have bean aweigh from da story coz I had ritters box, but here I am agen. :) Hope you enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsexahdamienxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx6666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I was wakkin Delia 2 class. Damien woz with me. Delia had 2 go 2 da norman class bcoz she was nine nd u cunt go 2 hogwarts unless ur even nd Dumabloro sed she cud stay wit her mommy nd daddy as long as she went 2 da udder class. My beautiful daughter was gong to make loss of fiends in class i just new it. "Ur going 2 make lots of new frieds, Dahlia, I jst no it," sed Damien sexily, while battling his larses. Delia smiled. "I lov u daddy, and u 2 mooy" "D'aww we luv you too." Den we got 2 da class. Da teecha was n old droopy man with a cristin crucifix necklace. I froze. "Mayb dis is a bad idear" I sed. "Luke Ate dat man he is chinese or sumding" sed Damien. He started kissin up on me. (Damien, that is, not the old man, 'cause that would be EW!) "Hi dere" sed da old man. "My name is Mr. Mijjiggi. Im a karate instructor from china. Dis must be Delia, cum in." So, my child wakked in angrily. Me nd Damien went 2 class. 2day we lernt how to turn ppl into pens. I thought it woz a pointless exorcise. "dat was pointless" I sayed 2 Damien. "I no" he sayed. den we saw Harry Potter. He was angry at me becaos we kick'ed Mort out of da dragons den nd sed he cudnt be or friend nymore. I knew it was meena 2 be meena 2 mort, but I donat care. haha he can fukk off! WeWe shud poot a new memba in are club i sed. "Yup yup i agree" sed Damien. "U always cum up wit da beast idears" Den he jumped on me nd we started kissin nd makin luv. den da stairs started mooing. A littal boi with freckals nd red hare fell down. he was sliddin down da stares. "help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled. it was Ginny Weasley. "hold on" sed Damien, nd he reached out a hand 2 help Ginny. Den he stop. "OMIGOD I HAVE 2 KISS MY WIFE!" He sed, nd started 2 kiss me. Ginny felll down nd died. Den we went bakk 2 our room. While we were makkin luv, wii heard a screme. It was cummmin from Mr. Miyagi's room. "CELIAC!" We screemed in unicorn, nd ran 2 get her. Mr. Mijjiggi was karating her up. "Hiya!" he sed. He tried 2 kick Damien!22221111111111111111111111111116666111nooo111 "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He said. Den Mr. Mijjiggi's brain exploded, but he didant dye. "Wart?" sed Damien. "How can u not be ded?" "Bcoz I'm not rally Mr. Mijjiggi." sed Mr. Mijjiggi. "Im Mrs. Mijjiggi." "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" sed Damien. "A manwoman, my only weakness!" "I'll take care of dis" i sed, nd I drank Mrs. Mijjigggi's blood bone dry. Den Damien pikked up da crucifix cross nd threw it out da window. "Dere will be none of this shit in Hogwarts!" He annoned, while we had luv. AUTHORS NOTE DWAAWWWAWA DAT WAS NICE ND SUSPEFNCLUE Characters *Ariana *Damien *Delia *Dumbledore (mentioned) *Mr/Mrs Mijjiggi *Harry *Mort (mentioned) *Ginny Notes Chapter 4